Dare to Dream
by katnofearofflying
Summary: Max and her family are horse crazy they move to kentucy . where max meets a group of greats friends and possible boyfriend FAX Butt what happenes when max gets hurt while rideing her horse
1. Chapter 1

**Dare to Dream**

**Hi guys so this is my new story I'm going to make max blonde and blue eyed so yell don't get confused. This will be all human. Max will be in the 10****th**** grade blah blah blah yall get the point. So anyway here is the story. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: A new Start**

It was a nice spring day the flowers in bloom, the sun shinning. It was your typical cliché moment in a sappy love story but that's not what happens here at least I didn't mean for it to be. Hi everyone I Am Maximum Ride but I go by Max. I'm 5:8 gold blond hair grey-blue eyes. But anyway one with my story/ I was out in the big field in front of my house under my favorite oak tree watching as my two horses Kooper and Splash grazed happily. But tomorrow I would be attending my new high school. You see we (being my mom and two sisters) had just moved in to the nice farm here in old Kentucky. It was great horse country but as far as I knew we were the only one with horses. We had 10 to be exact with 2 on the way. They were Fighting Color (aka Splash), Joker's Pride (aka Kooper) who were both mine, Lucky Me (aka Toby), Match That (aka Matches) who are my twin Ella's, Madium Butterfly (aka MaddieI, Top Hat (aka Topper) who were my younger sisters Angle's and then my mom's mare's who were both pregnant at the time Grand and Fancy (aka Fancy), and Crown Royall (aka Sassy).

I sighed a got up from my spot under the tree it was getting dark, and soon it would be time for dinner. I walked in through the back door to the wonderful sent of Mexican food. My mom made the best tacos and my personal favorite CHOCLATE CHIP COOKIES. THEY ARE SERISOLY THE best. We all sat down and started talking about the upcoming horse show

"Max what are you going to enter with Splash" my mom asked

"The High Children's Jumpers, Kooper in Children's hunters, and I Need to know what to put Ella and Angle in?"

"I would like to do the Children's with Toby and Low jumpers with Matches" Ella Piped up.

"I want to do the Children's pony's with Topper and Green Pony's with Maddie' sang Angle's sweet bell like voice.

"All right than it's all settled" my mom said

After dinner I went a took a long hot shower, and climed into bed to try to fall asleep. The last thought I had before I feel asleep was "I hate being the new kid".

**Okay guys please tell me what ya think. If you would like me to continue. Let me know all the horses I mentioned where either mine or my friends horse please RATEAND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare to Dream**

**Hey guys so I hoped you liked chapter 1 this will be chapter 2. Let me know what you think I most likely won't update till Friday at the latest because I do have to work my own horses and school. So anyway hope you enjoy . Oh Please REVIEW! = The crest R**

**Chapter 2 A New Day**

I was up bright and early at the godforsaken hour oh 5 in the morning. I had to be up s o early because I had to go to wait for it HIGHSCHOOL. Now don't get me wrong I hate school just as much as the normal teenager, but when everyone who things you crazy because of your love for horses doesn't make going to a new school that great of a day. The reason I was up so freaking early was because I was NOT a retch snob who had fucking grooms take care of my horses. Now since Ella is more girly I said I would take mornings and I could not ask little Angle do it all. I finished feeding and mucking stalls about 7, so ii still had time to start breakfast for mom and the girls. After I made pancakes and bacon which was only SLIGHTLY burned. It was a lot better than the last time when I almost kind of burned the house down, but don't worry I didn't, at least not yet here. So anyways after the whole breakfast incident I went to get ready. I went to my bathroom (yes I had my own because Ella takes freaking forever) I turned the shower on as hot as it would go, and stepped in. It felt so good to feel all the dirt flush away from my body. I stepped out when the water was luke warm and quickly put on my favorite jeans and my purple tank top with our brand on the left breast. Our crest was 2 lines a diamond with an R in the middle in orange. I dryed out my hair and put my cowboy boots on. I really didn't care what other people thought of me as you could probably tell. I went down stairs quickly and saw mom smiling to me. "Morning Max" she said chirpily as ever. "Hi mom I'm going to take the Black truck today kay" I asked. "Oh sure hon., I'm going to take Angle to school this week but starting next week I start at the vet clinic, so would you be able to wake her ?" "Of course I can" I said. ELLA HURRY YOUR SKINNY LITTLE ASS UP' I sreached up the stairs "LANGUAGE young lady" scolded my mother. I gave her a sheepish grin just as Ella came running down the stairs. Without another word I headed Out to my beautiful F350 Crue cab diesel Black Truck. Ella soon joined me and we were off to high school _shudders_.

-This is a line it is the coolest EVER-

As I pulled into the parking lot all heads turned toward my truck. I looked around and I had the only truck in the place! Are you freaking kidding me? I dropped Ella of at the front so he could get our schedules while I parked. Stepped out of my truck my hair blowing in the sudden wind. Somme pervs wolf whistled. I smirked but just kept walking. Ella Meet me at the front doors and headed to our new lookers. My schedule was like this

**1st Choir**

**2****nd**** AP-ENGLISH-2**

**Third AP- Biology**

**4****th**** AP-Algabra-2**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** AP-History-2**

**6****th**** Splanish-3**

**7****th**** Gym**

I waved to Ella and walked to 1st. I entered the room aonly to run into something soild. I looked up and was meet with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen…..

**Okay gguys sorry for the cliffy. Hope you like it. I will only continue if yall wany me to thanks again Love Kat 3**

**Review please!**


End file.
